She Will Be Loved CanadaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Canada can't stand it anymore eh! He loves you too much! So he decides to sing you a love song...and make you pancakes.


OK here's one for all my Canadia lovers

-Alfred's POV  
Alfred walked into his apartment to find his brother, Matthew, and his band practicing for an up-coming gig they had at a party that all their friends were going to. Matthew was the bassist in the band, and, like most bassists, wasn't really noticed much. When Alfred walked in, he heard them playing just the instrumental part for the song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. It immediately made him think of his girlfriend, (Name), because she loved that song so much. So far the song sounded good, it just needed words. He knew (Name) would freak when she heard this at the party.  
-Your POV-  
You had been friends with Matthew since high school. Ever since the day he met you, he had 'fantasies' about the two of you being together. Although one day something broke his heart- you started a relationship with his brother, Alfred. He always just wanted you to be happy, and you always seemed happy with Alfred. It pained him inside. Alfred spent more time eating than he did with you. And it wasn't like he shared either. 'If I had you, I'd make you pancakes every morning' Matthew would often think to himself about you. But he loved his brother, and trusted him with you. But still, even if he couldn't have you, he still wanted you to know how he felt about you. He knew you loved the song 'She Will Be Loved", and decided he'd sing and play it for you at the party. His band agreed to learn and play it, knowing how much he loved you. You were best friends with Matthew, and he knew everything about you, and you knew ALMOST everything about him  
You looked in the mirror. You looked pretty swag. You sighed to yourself. Things hadn't been working out with Alfred lately. He just wasn't ever around anymore, which had been making you depressed. So tonight, you were going to brake it off. After 8-10 years of dating, it took you this long to find out that Alfred wasn't right for you. You turned around and saw your instruments outside your door. The one you didn't see though was your bass. This made you laugh because you friend Matthew played bass and no one ever payed attention to him, or even realized that he might be in the room. Except you- you had been best friends with him since 9th grade. You smiled, grabbed your keys, and left for the party.

-Time Skip, eh-

You sat outside in your car for a while and thought on how you were going to word your break up with Alfred. After 20 minutes of thinking, you got out and walked into the party. You saw Matthew and his band setting up on stage. Alfred ran over to you. "Sup (Name)!" he shouted.  
"Uh not much hey can I talk to you privately for a second?"  
"Yeah sure whatever babe." You flinched when he called you babe. You shrugged it off so he wouldn't notice and pulled him outside onto the balcony.  
"Alfred, I know we've been dating for almost a decade but, I don't think...things are working out anymore." You looked down, anything to avoid eye contact.  
"What?! Of course they are why would you say that?!"  
"The last few months I've barley seen you Alfred. I'm sorry but, it's over." And with that you explained everything to him and left him standing on the balcony all by himself.

-Matthew's POV-

She grabbed Alfred and walked outside with him. I should've known better. She doesn't like me for anything other than a friend. Oh well. Can't back out of this song now.

-Your POV-

You looked around and saw some of your other friends. You started talking, dancing, and over all, just having a good time. All of a sudden the music stops and you turn around to see Matthew at the front of the stage with his bass and mic. "OK everyone this will be the last song of the night!" 'Wow how time flies' you thought. "So grab you partner and start dancing. Oh and I dedicate this last song to the love of my life since 9th grade, (Name) (Last Name)." You couldn't believe your ears. You were the love of Matthew's life? Why didn't he tell you?! Sure he was quiet, but things like that you should never hide, especially for so long. He started playing the song, and to your surprise, it was one of your favourite songs, 'She Will Be Loved'. His normally high pitched voice seemed so perfect for this song, and didn't seem all squeaky like his talking voice does.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

I don't mind spending every day _  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Tap on my window, knock on my door _  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies _  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah._

I don't mind spending every day _  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

I know where you hide alone in your car _  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Yeah __

Tap on my window knock on my door _  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

I don't mind spending every day _  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_[in the background:]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Yeah, yeah. __

_[softly:]  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye 

You almost cried. He smiled so genuinely at you while singing. Plus, you never knew he had such a good voice- usually he just sang back up. Before you even thought about what you were doing, you ran up on stage and hugged him. You pulled away and smiled at him. He sat his bass down, and dragged you off stage.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" you asked.  
"I'm a coward" he responded.  
You laughed. "Your not a coward you just sang my favourite song for me in front of thousands of people. That's more than any girl could ever want when a guy confesses his love to her."  
Matthew looked a little confused. "But wait, isn't Alfred gonna get mad?" he asked.  
"No silly. I broke up with him. He isn't right for me. The only one that's right for that moron is his processed fast food."  
He smiled at you and laughed. He tilted your head up with his index finger, and kissed you. You were shocked at first, but eventually kissed him back. You put your arms around his neck and ran your hands through his soft hair. Eventually, you both had to pull away for air. Lips and foreheads still touching the others, he and said, "come on let's go home. I'll make you pancakes in the morning when we wake up." You smiled back. "Agreed."

-I'll leave the rest up to your little fangirl fantasies-


End file.
